


Martha Patsy

by Kaitlxn



Series: Engagement Rings and Painful Things [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlxn/pseuds/Kaitlxn
Summary: sorry it's short





	

“Very good Martha, very good. Let's go back to measure 39; I believe I heard a B flat instead of a B natural.”  
“Yes professor,” Martha Patsy nodded. Flipping through her violin piece she stopped at 39, and chuckled, “you were right sir, it is a B natural, I must've been in the mindset of the last prelude.”  
Her professor smiled at his student protégée, and wiped his glasses with a cloth. “Why that is common amongst players of all levels. I find myself sometimes thinking of Bach when playing Mozart. Fret not, you're still my favorite,” he whispered as Martha smiled widely.  
Praise is not a right, it's a privilege. With such the lack of this throughout her later childhood, Martha relished the doting affection the elderly man engulfed her with.  
“I do believe we can take a break for the day, as it is nearly dark and you have classes in the early hours.” Professor Franklin smiled as he hoisted himself up from his plush velvet chair with the aid of his cane.  
“I will see you tomorrow Professor Franklin,” Martha said with a slight bow as she placed her beloved instrument in its sleek black case.  
There was a loud “ping” from Benjamin’s pocket. Both made eye contact as he fished his phone out. “Who would be texting me at this h- oh my,” he whispered.  
Benjamin Franklin looked at Martha Patsy and saw his prized student looking back curiously. He had known her since she was a baby; he had practically raised her in this academy.  
“My dear Patsy,” he started.  
Martha backed up, something was wrong. “What's wrong, sir?” Her voice began to waver under his gaze and she shifted from one foot to the other. A habit she received from her mother.  
“It appears that your father has requested I fly you out to Virginia. Nothing is wrong, he's just calling for a family meeting of sorts.”  
Martha visibly deflated, “okay, it's just a family gathering. What a relief that is. When do I fly back?”  
“Tomorrow morning his jet will be here waiting for you. I'll see that all your files are updated for this leave of absence.” Franklin said putting his phone away, and steadying himself.  
“Well, then I must be off to bed, since tomorrow will certainly be an ordeal.” Martha Patsy smiled as she bid Franklin adieu, kissing his cheeks and striding out of the vast room.  
Franklin sighed and waddled to the door muttering in a confused manner. “That's the first sign of life from Thomas in years. What the hell is he planning?”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's short


End file.
